


The Secret Is

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Unlove You - Anthem Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	The Secret Is

“Kara, how do you handle all of this, all of the time?” Cat asked from where she was slumped in the great leather chair in her office.

Reactron had once again come to National City after Supergirl in an attempt to draw out her cousin. This time her male counterpart hadn’t intervened and the battle had led the pair all over the city. Destruction was left in their wake, though the DEO did the best containment that they could. Alex had been terrified and in her own worry, Cat had terrorized the whole office. Kara now sat in the floor of Cat’s empty fishbowl office allowing Cat to pick glass shards and other debris from her hair.

“I handle it by not handling it at all.” Kara admits, clenching her fist and unclenching it over and over again. “I have to think about the people I’ve saved and the hope I bring to the city. Honestly, I despise violence. I’d never punch anyone ever again if it didn’t mean that people would get hurt because of it. If I were to let myself go and think about… the people I’ve lost, the planet, Jeremiah, the Black Mercy, Astra, the Red Kryptonite, Myriad, what I did to Non, drifting in space… Rao, I would start crying and I don’t think that I would ever be able to stop.” Kara’s voice is broken and wisened beyond her 25 years.

“You dearest, are are stronger and braver than any one person should have to be.” Cat says with a heavy sigh. Even with all of her money and power, Cat Grant can’t help to ease Supergirl’s burden.

“The secret is that I’m scared of everything. I’m scared that one day I won’t be strong enough, fast enough, or just good enough to win. I’m scared that I’ll lose control again. I’m scared that one day I’ll look up and realize that I’m alone again. I’m scared that one day the people I love will have come to resent me, fear me or hate me. I’m scared all of the damn time, Cat and it took me years to realize it, but now that I know, I can’t unknow it.” When she finishes, Kara is out of breath and near hysterical.

“Are you done?” Cat asks, her tone dismissive.

“What?!” Kara asks.

“Are you done wallowing in your self-pity and fretting about things that are beyond your control?” Cat asks.

“Yeah, I guess.” Kara’s breathing evened out and her spine straightened.

“And for my own part… there isn’t a thing you can do to make me unlove you any less. You’re my hero, Kara Zor-El and I’ll always think that you are the most amazing addition to my little family that I could have asked for.” Cat tugs Kara’s head back onto the chair and kisses her Spider-man style reverently. “You have nothing to be afraid of from me.”


End file.
